Even alter egos deserve a little fun
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: Being the alter ego to the one of the great up and coming heroes is rough, especially for TKO. All he wants is to feel what KO feels whenever he's with his girlfriend, to share a bond that not many can find. He has an idea on who, but will she accept the rabid persona's request? Even alter egos deserve a little fun. Mainly TKendy, with a dash of Kink. 3-shot.


For the dark and brooding force of destruction and chaos that resides in the mind of 17-22 year old KO, life was just a never ending sea of nothingness. Or in case of emergencies like a villain or monster that KO couldn't handle alone. But most of the time it's nothingness, that's what life is for the turbonic super form of KO. Or as everyone so affectionately or fearfully dub him, TKO.

TKO spends most of his days just lounging around in the house that KO had imagined for him in his brain, which has gotten bigger over the years. From a small place to like a mansion with several rooms for his various needs whenever it's not TKO days, the days where KO let's him use the body for a day. Mostly to help around the bodega, battle robots that attack the plaza, or to just get out of the mind mansion. The only rule is that TKO cannot do any harm to anyone or anything. Unless he absolutely needs to, then he can do all the harm he wants, as long as it's not too lethal.

Unfortunately today was not one of those days.

And more unfortunately, today was the five year anniversary of the courting of his alter ego and his girlfriend. KO had the entire day planned for every second without work or school to spend with this girl, and TKO had to watch every second of it on the TV in his mansion. Because the mindscape TV only plays what KO sees though his eyes, so TKO passed the time either playing videos game or working out or punching and kicking his many punching bags so he doesn't have to listen and watch the nauseating romance between KO and that dumb bitch rodent.

Oh, did I forget to mention that KO was dating the minion to the evil Professor Venomous: Fink?

No I am not joking. One day during a plaza attack Fink was nearly crushed to death by a flaming billboard, until KO had saved her and she became totally smitten with him. Which she hated for a while until she eventually faltered, accepting that she had fallen in love with a hero. Sure that made battles with him awkward and uncomfortable, mostly for KO, but her persistence paid off and she had gotten a date out of him. Though it was more of Fink kidnapping KO and holding him hostage at an abandoned movie theater with a big plate of spaghetti and an action comedy flick, but she considers that a date. While KO was a little weirded out for why she did this a lot, but eventually he found himself falling for the minion himself and he didn't know why. But he was happy, and they went on regular real dates after that.

They originally kept their romance a secret, but that didn't last long.

Anyway, now that the kids were much older and mature, KO thought it was time to really express how much he loved her _real_ _thoroughly._ Which happens a lot more than you would think, something about Fink just really brings out the animal that KO tries to control.

And that's how TKO found himself on the couch, pulling out his hair, with the tele viewing the very smutty smile of Fink staring up at her boyfriend as he was pounding into her over and over again. This was nothing new, he had been an unwilling audience to KO's escapades with his mint green girlfriend for about a few years when they first did it.

He hated it. Not so much as the idea of sex, he has an entire room with dirty magazines and porn videos with very explicit content. To which he makes use of his _mini_ TKO, but that's all it is. He's sick and tired of just watching and playing, he wants the real thing. Naked girls on a screen and in an article are just not gonna cut it anymore. Why can't he just impose himself on a woman he chooses, when KO can just get frisky with his evil bitch whenever she wants him to? KO's the innocent and nice one, so why does he get to have some fun too?

TKO growled as he shut the TV off an tossed the remote into a wall, along with the other remotes. He sighed as plopped his head on the armrest, staring to the ceiling with a look of mixed fury and despondency. Since they hit puberty it seemed that KO has gotten more from the benefits of a growing body, while TKO has just gotten frightened looks. Just once would he like to feel what KO feels whenever he and the rat lady get it on, to feel that warmth from a real warm and fleshy pussy.

Though not Fink, she was off limits as per her title of KO's girlfriend and lover. No, he had another girl in mind for who would take HIS first. The ninja lady was way too old for him, that future chick has lost so much in wars from the future she was now mostly artificial, that prima donna robot was too cold and metallic, that lady from that hero school would probably have an itinerary, definitely not his 'mommy'. He never really bothered to learn any of names or even remember the ones KO was around the most. Which leaves just one.

Ole Science Baby herself as TKO refers to her as.

While KO was trading spit with Fink, TKO noticed some things with his counterpart's smartest and bestest friend his age. What was her name again? Dilly, Demma, Dawn? Oh right, Dendy. TKO didn't know why, he always like to messed with her every chance he had when he was in control. Whether when they were kids, or in high school. But as time went on, things have certainly changed for what the goggles wearing kappa really meant to TKO. At first he though she was just one of those nerds that only cared about the next big scientific discovery with no regards for her test subjects, but later realized she cares more about her friend than about her grade. Though he was hurt that it was mostly for KO, but still. As time went on she has been more acknowledging whenever TKO takes control and has developed an... acquaintanceship with the emo personality. Not friends, but not enemies either. It's complicated.

But for TKO, it was closest he has to friend. She is not as scared of his rage monster, she helps him control his violent tendencies, and he just gets this odd feeling in his chest whenever she was around. A feeling he was never really comfortable with or knew how to handle. Though he would never admit out loud, or to himself for that matter, but he had developed this sort of... attraction to Dendy.

Whether it be her short and shiny brown hair parted in the middle for her pond, her teal colored skin, her shapely hips, her long tender legs, her turkey sized ass, her C-cup breasts pressed ever so tightly underneath that skin tight yellow spandex suit, her sweet sounding computer voice, her calculating and smart personality, or her ability to put his monster at ease by just a few words whenever he feels himself about to lose it?

(Barf) Is this what love feels like? Gross!

Though it begs the question that since he's part of KO, why doesn't he share the same thoughts and feelings to KO's lady. Meh, he couldn't care less.

 _(With KO and Fink)_

The couple was currently lying in a pool of their love, four hours of the horizontal tango took a lot out of the young hero and villainous. Luckily his mom and Gar were out of town, and the bodega was closed for two weeks for fumigation. Leaving nothing to disrupt the human/werewolf and mutant mouse's fun times.

KO had his arm around his lover's shoulders while said lover was resting her head on his chest, idly playing with the little patches of chest hair that scattered over his pecs. "I think this has been the best loving yet." Fink sighed.

"Yeah, I was sure you would have quit when we got to the backdoor." KO teased while rubbing a hand on one of her sore buttocks.

"Oh please, you were in over your head when it came to doggie style." Fink teased back while cupping one of his balls.

"Fat chance. I was better."

"No I was."

"No I was."

"No I was!"

"No I-"

 **POW**

The two exhausted supers ceased their argument when saw a large pile of ash that was once a lamp, and a purple glowing fist pointing in that direction. They both knew immediately who it was, with Fink feeling annoyed while KO was a little concerned.

"Ugh, what does that punk want now?" Fink groaned, after the two started dating she had to deal with the hero's emo alter ego popping up every now and then. While KO was the sweet and sensitive one that always did as she told, TKO was obnoxious and she thought she needed a tetanus shot after shaking his hand. It irritated her whenever he was in control of her boyfriend, especially when she had date plans set up for her and KO.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately. Whenever I tried to talk to him he just shuts down, it's been going on for a while now." KO said as he shook the turbo energy off his hand.

Fink sat up as she crossed her arms, "Well he better talk this time, if this keeps up every time there won't be a house to live in after all I have planned for us this week."

KO sat along side her, "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise I'll get anything." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting into a meditating position, "Wish me luck." he closed his eyes as he started to focused himself. Fink laid down beside him while he found himself in his mindscape, looking for what could be causing TKO to be more moody than normal.


End file.
